


It's A New Life

by NiteLite



Series: Swing n Crash...like it's 1920s! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Errand boy Yamaguchi, Gen, HQ 1920s, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Hinata Shouyou, Werewolf Natsu, underground doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteLite/pseuds/NiteLite
Summary: Life as an errand boy for a underground doctor is not so bad when the mob not involve. (Consist mostly of fanart since I didn't get a chance to finish writing the piece I wanted to do for HQ Magicfest theme.)





	

_“Querida Madre, I am doing well at the moment...”_

There are several things Tadashi wish he can tell his mother after living in a city for awhile.

One: Working for a private physician who secretly treats gangsters can be a good learning experience. Although some of the practices Tadashi wish he can question Dr. Tsukishima if he weren’t so afraid of him. Like why should they mix the Kageyama’s tea with sleepy potions that are meant for surgeries? Just cause the mind reader is difficult when tending his wounds doesn’t mean they should drug him!

Two: Having a werewolf teen with inhuman strength as a friend can be great if it weren’t for the fact she has a slight crush on him. Now Tadashi is not afraid of Natsu, he admires her, but knowing she can lift large objects twice her size...well. He should go ask Yachi how to gently break a girl’s heart without getting hurt himself in the process.

Three: Learning Tsukishima’s partner is part dullahan, and they might be immortal, is both fascinating and scary. Though Shouyou doesn’t feel the sentiment. Now Tadashi has been enlisted to help them find a way to become normal. Curse his inability to say no.

And Four: Dealing with the mob it’s not bad as the doctor claim. But Tadashi is starting to learn why he shouldn’t meddle in their affairs. Try as he might he somehow gets dragged along with the doctor and his associates. Life as an errand boy is becoming not so simple anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5Y11hwjMNs)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally I had a hard time coming up something for HQ!! Magicfest!, but I stubbornly wanted to do something in relations to HQ1920s au. Truth be told I had a piece in mind that I started to working on, but I didn't finish it on time. One day I properly tell this story, one day. 
> 
> Anyways in this au, Yamaguchi Tadashi is just a normal college boy who works as an errand boy for Dr. Tsukishima. The young doctor has clairvoyance as well as other hidden abilities in regards to his sight. His partner is Hinata Shouyou, they are part-dullahan and they can only use their powers when they are headless. And last is Natsu, Shouyou's sister, she's a super strong werewolf who only gets weak when its a full moon. The locals have been referring them as the Midnight Crew.


End file.
